1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the use of an advertising medium removably coupled to a floor mat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Standard carpet and rubber type entryway mats are used widely in many types of retail stores and commercial buildings. Their main purpose is to provide a means to wipe shoes on upon entering a building from the outside. In some cases, these mats are embossed with a permanent message/name or logo of the establishment where they are used. The current standard floor mats generally range in a size of 2 ft.times.3 ft, up to 5 ft by 7 ft. They can be rolled up, moved and located easily to other locations, and can be cleaned using automatic mat cleaning equipment.
Up until now the use of these type of mats has been limited in their ability to convey a message to the public that crosses over or near them. The concept of advertising on the floor and its effectiveness in increasing sales is widely accepted as an enhancement to a retail store. There currently exist in the market place products that can be installed into a floor that will allow promotion of specialize advertising type messages. Most of these products offer the features of being located in specific locations within the store and are easily able to change the advertising message. Again, this type of current advertising type apparatuses are installed into the existing floor and become a apart of the floor surface. Although these products work well in some applications, they do require removal of the existing floor pieces. In some retail stores and floor type, this type of in the floor installation creates added expense and concern to the owner of the store. A ceramic (quarry) type floor construction is one type of floor material that creates problems to a permanent installation features.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,167,087; 5,303,493; 5,353,535; 5,363,579; and 5,524,373 disclose prior art floor type advertising apparatuses.